We Are the Strength, We Are Soldiers
by patientalien
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka win a battle.


**Title:** We Are the Strength, We are Soldiers  
**Author:** patientalien  
**Challenge:** SWMiniNaNo  
**Prompt:** Victory  
**Word Count:** 700  
**Characters:** Anakin and Ahsoka  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Anakin and Ahsoka win a battle  
**Author's Notes:** Written while listening to "Black Fire Upon Us" by Dethklok, the title comes from the song "The Gears", also by Dethklok (and, uh, Dethklok is from _Metalocalypse_) 

A blaster bolt struck him and Anakin sucked in a gasp through his teeth. He resisted the urge to drop to his knees and clutch his arms around his chest to try and lessen the pain. He didn't have time, the Separatist heavy tanks were within sight, and without him the 501st wouldn't stand a chance. He could smell scorched flesh and fabric and pushed it out of his mind, pressed forward. He raised his 'saber over his head and charged ahead, hearing himself shouting orders but unsure of what exactly he was saying. He heard the clone troopers behind him, felt their blaster bolts fling around him, cutting down 'droids as they advanced. Any 'droids they missed, he caught with his blade.

Desecration.

Sweat matted his hair to his forehead, stuck his tunic to his wounded torso. He didn't dare wipe away the drops stinging his eyes, didn't dare stop to inspect the damage. He had a job to do, a battle to win, an enemy to vanquish. Everything blurred to the one singular goal. Destroy those tanks. End this.

He saw a flash of green as Ahsoka dashed behind the Separatist's lines. He was the distraction, the big target in the middle of the battlefield, so she could start making a ruckus from inside their ranks. He was always the distraction, even when he'd worked with Obi-Wan. He was flashy, commanded attention, was very good at keeping enemies occupied while other, more subtle, Jedi snuck in the back. Obi-Wan always told him to play to his strengths, and this was one of them.

LAAT/i's whined overhead, flanked by Gold Squadron. Once Ahsoka disabled the largest of the tanks, they would retreat and let the bombing run begin. Anakin wanted to be up there. He wanted to be where he was. He wanted to be with Ahsoka. He wanted to be everywhere at all times, but the closest he could get was by plunging into the Force.

His concentration had faltered. Another bolt hit him in the shoulder, his fingers springing open as the nerves screamed in protest, lightsaber clattering across the rocky ground. He used the Force to call it back to himself and crush the 'droid's head at the same time.

He could see Ahsoka atop the lead tank now, saw her use the Force to fling the 'droid commander from its perch, saw her use the heavy artillery to lay waste to the other tanks, to the 'droids around them. He felt a surge of pride - that was his apprentice up there, doing what he had taught her.

He'd taught her to win, which was exactly what she was doing. "FALL BACK!" he cried, punching in a code that would tell Fireball and Gold Squadron to begin their strafing run.

Ahsoka bounded from the tank, taking out the cannon with her lightsaber as she jumped. "Master!" she exclaimed as they ran from the impending explosions. "You're hurt!"

Anakin kept running, lungs aching for air, shoulder and side burning. When they reached the safe zone, he dropped to his knees, felt her hands on his shoulders, taking off his armor, inspecting his wounds. "Master, you have to see a medic, why didn't you..." But it was the same reason she wouldn't, if she'd been hurt. She'd been counting on him, and nothing so silly as a little blaster wound or two would keep him from being where he was supposed to be.

He let her fuss over him for a moment, until the medic arrived with bacta patches and painkillers. "I've had worse," he said, wincing. And he had, and had no doubt he'd experience worse again. Then, to take her mind off his mortality he said, "You did great, Snips. We'll win this thing yet."

She quirked a white-marked eyebrow. "If you don't get yourself killed first," she pointed out.

Anakin didn't fear his own death, or what it might mean, and it confused him when others showed concern. He wouldn't die until he had to, didn't anybody get that? "Don't worry, Snips," he said. "You're stuck with me for a long time."

Let him do the worrying. He had a galaxy to save.


End file.
